


Leben

by Yuriah



Series: Ethuil en elenath [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriah/pseuds/Yuriah
Summary: In his quest to collect herbs for his healers peers he found something more interestingA story of a possible first meeting





	Leben

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in Lindon at the beginning of Second Age

Elrond spotted a glimmer in the distance, between the folliages.

They had recently fought against an orc invasion near the borders, a small one, but enough to arise their caution.

That was precisely the reason for his venturing that day, to went and find the herbs his peers needed for the wounded.

He didn’t expect to find any danger, but the glimmer had rapidly pushed away ease, bringing him back into his soldier trained state of attention. It was very uncommon to be attacked into daylight, but in times like these one could not be blamed for being too careful.

Holding the hilt of the sword he came closer to inspect, pacing silently over the foliage, what he found was not what he expected.

No shine of blades or armor. Instead the sun shone between the leaves and casted a myriad of lights over hair that shimmered like mithril. Some strands escaped the braids, maybe a story of a hurried work, and fell gracefully dancing in the wind.

Simple clothes fitted to hunting, in Sindarin style, greens and browns and grays. Two swords fastened to the back, a quiver and bow came over it in a very clever manner allowing easy access to both, swords and arrows.

The elf turned eventually, acknowledging his presence and leaving Elrond stunned.

First for there was no arrow pointing at his heart, but there was no need to, his blue eyes where sharper than any arrow’s point. Of course there were very beautiful elves in Lindon, but this one was…

He kept staring at the silvery blond elf, strands of hair slid through the shoulders of the tall ellon as his head inclined seeming evaluating.

Noldor, guard, noble probably, his expression said and something in his blue eyes made Elrond know he was purposefully showing him. As purposefully his eyes lingered over the hands that still held the hilt of the sword just to stare back at gray eyes with calm defiance.

Elrond released the sword immediately feeling ashamed and came into full vision, where the other elf could see both his hands.

\- Am I interfering with your duty, mellon?

His voice sang, and the peredhel could feel them trill inside of him, but he cared to hide the shock, noticing with a little corner of his mind what beautiful accent he had.

\- Oh no! Not at all. I should be the one to apologize for interrupting you. To see anyone so far from the settlements was a surprise.

\- I can see that

He responded politely and Elrond the sting.

\- I ask your forgiveness. But these are dangerous time we are living

\- I guess, no harm is done

He said and with a gesture told him to go away, a behaviour Elrond had came to associate with nobility. That annoyed the peredhel more than he had anticipated, but then he should not lost his calm, he was a soldier first and foremost.

\- Would ask ‘what are you doing here’ be prying too much, my lord? I’m sure you must understand my worry

The question earned him a smile. Just then he noticed a thin black leather book in his hands and the bag at his side, similar to the one he was caring himself.

\- It is not

The elf turned, unperturbed, then crouched seeming to evaluate something between the tree hoots. Elrond was already annoyed with the other unpleasantness.

\- I am cataloging plants, among other things

\- Cataloging

\- Yes

\- Why?

He asked without thinking, standing closer so to observe what the light haired elf was doing. Again his blue eyes were piercing the way wolves do before attacking and the half-elf thought maybe he should not have approached without permission.

\- But _this_ is prying

The sinda stated with no expression in particular but smirked when the noldo blushed, strangely easing the air between.

\- One question for another should be fair though

Sitting on the ground the sinda opened his book and retrieving a drawing charcoal from a belt pocket that was carefully wrapped with strings through it’s length, noticed the peredhel, and began to sketch something.

Elrond felt a little silly for the time he took to understand what the other elf meant, for a moment wondering why was he doing this, but clearing his throat shifting over his feet he answered.

\- I am collecting herbs for the healers back at the stronghold

\- A healer then

The noldo noticed that was not a question.

\- Yes

\- Why?

He asked pointedly, with the very same tone the dark haired elf had used and Elrond was amused, as if he was dealing with a puzzle.

Why? Indeed, he could be asking why was he a healer, or why was he collecting herbs, it was a matter of how to interpreted the question. He opted for the second sensing that the way he answered that question would affect the way the other elf would answer his own question.

\- Because we are in need of some medicines after the last orc attack. There were no grave injuries, but there is never too much of any medicine in our cabinets.

\- I see…

Elrond noted again how his voice was beautiful and low, and now, a little more unguarded, or maybe a little more distracted, the calm and peaceful tone with a hint of playfulness were more evident.

\- What about you? Why are you “cataloging plants, among other things”?

\- Two questions

The sinda pointed out and the peredhel chuckled softly, but he noticed that didn’t perturbed the elf, and was glad for that.

\- For personal purposes. You may call it a hobby, but eventually this can be helpful for others, let's say a certain group of healer elves, for example.

\- How come?

\- By cataloging them we can learn many things, for exemple, trace the diversity of flora in a determined region, what kind of ground, water, air and light they prefer, where or when they happen more often, if they are seasoned or not, what the best season to harvest. How they reproduce. If there is fauna that interact with them...

Elrond was already fascinated even before the elf finished his sentence. A research! And what a amazing one, and suddenly that seemed very obvious but at same time one that no other elf ever thought of doing before.

That could change the efficiency of they searches, the time to prepare medicines and things like a low stash of herbs could be mitigated.

\- Do you have a map of that? Of all the plants you’ve cataloged?

\- Yes I do.

\- This is wonderful!

He exclaimed having difficulties to hide his excitement.

Taking away his eyes from the pages for the first time since the chat began, the light haired elf watched the dark haired elf carefully and the surprised for such excitement showed on his face.

\- … Well, you are strange, mellon nín, know that!

Then was Elrond’s turn to be surprised.

\- Why do you think that?

\- Do not worry, for I am a strange fellow also. I suppose you are looking for athelas, there is a good amount of them less than a mile from here.

The sinda finished his drawing, carefully taking a small branch of the flowers and one mushroom of the tiny crop he was drawings before, each one of them placed into a small envelope, labelled and pocketed carefully. Just then he stood up.

Elrond watched him all the time, finding the process very interesting. There were a serie of drawings and tiny inscriptions over the pages that the half-elf was curious about, but dare not say anything so not to disturb the easy mood the light haired was into.

What exactly had changed the sinda demeanour he couldn’t quite place, but was glad for.

\- And I suppose you will be very gentle to guide-me there. Since you didn’t seem inclined to show me your map, for now

He tried and the sinda stood there just watching him for a time, then he smiled brightly and Elrond had to clench his jaw not to gape at him.

\- Of course…

-o-

They were walking in silence through the trees, eventually spotting for Elrond to collect some herbs that he needed or for the silvery blond haired elf to quickly sketch a bird or insect in his book, or even write down something.

It was Elrond who broke the silence.

\- So you don’t like questions?

\- That sound funny

He said but with a soft smile on his lips, the noldo gave him a questioning look.

\- Asking someone you suppose don’t like question if they don’t like questions

\- But you don’t

\- Maybe… tell me what makes you think so

\- You are counting

His smile spreaded a little more.

\- I am

They kept walking, eventually the sinda paused to look at a bird on the tree.

\- I guess questions can be irritating sometimes

\- Questions are necessary, however used inefficiently

He resumed and they started walking again.

\- Then, the problem is not que question own its own, but the way it is used

\- Think about cutting an apple with a sword

Elrond cringed

\- That would be… very inefficient, to say the least. But I guess I understand, there are other tools to be used instead

\- Yes there is…

\- But why do we question, then?

Said both of them at the same time, and though Elrond was a little shocked the sinda chuckled softly seeming amused.

\- I knew you would ask it

\- You timed?

\- That is exactly the matter of this discussion, you know the answer to your own question, already  
Elrond entertain the idea for a moment and chuckled when realized he agreed with the light haired elf.

\- That feels like a game

Proclaimed the healer smiling, the sinda looked at him with a very satisfied smile, so satisfied and full of mischief that it got the healer embarrassed and flushed.

\- Oh!

The peredhel began, clearing his throat, still a little embarrassed, but careful not to form another question.

\- I assume, if this is a game there is rules

\- Right

Noded the sinda. It got the dark haired one thinking for a time, remembering their conversation from the very start.

\- … There is a limit of questions

He said with a surprise as he realized what the sinda was doing all this time. What a curious ellon.

\- You have done just three questions, so I guess a already exceeded the limit

\- Just by one

\- Eight then

\- Since one was nullified because we asked the same thing. Consider this and the first one a courtesy

\- Oh, how kind of you

He said a hint of irony in his tone, the light haired elf chuckled making the dark one realize he liked to make the other smile.

\- You seem to know the woods very well

\- I do

\- I assume that you do this frequently, then

\- You assume lots of things, it seems

Elrond chuckled.

\- But you can correct me if my assumptions are wrong

\- Indeed

When the elf said nothing Elrond smiled knowing he was right.

\- You do this frequently, wandering the woods

\- Not as frequently as I wish, but yes, I spent quite a time walking through the woods

\- You seem to enjoy it

\- As you seem to enjoy this yourself, though I am not sure if for the woods of for the talking

\- Maybe both

\- I see, a talkative elf then

\- Not as much as I would like, there is not many interesting subjects between the guards

\- Demanding

Teased the sinda and Elrond noticed that was not a question also.

\- I would not say demanding, I merely believe there is more to be interested than… - He looked again to the blond elf, measuring his next words - Indulge yourself in futility

\- Like wine

\- Or spending the time of patrolling with silly songs, banned games, indecorous fantasies, endless flirting or planing on flirting

His laugh was like song and Elrond listened intently, meaning to record it into memory.

\- Your companions seem to be fun

He couldn’t quite place if the tone the sinda used was irony or not, so he chose to understand as both.

\- Exasperatingly fun

\- The joy shows on your face

They both laughed this time.

\- So tell me, what are your interests?

The question gave Elrond some pause to reflect on his answer.

\- Healing is one of them

\- Yes I would assume, though I didn't ask what was your office, but what your interests are

\- Isn’t one supposed to work with what is of their interests?

\- That is a question

\- Oh darn!...

They both chuckled.

\- But healing really interest me, the act of aid someone in need, to help life to continue is very noble, and a act that is precious and hold much significance to me

\- I agree with you

\- I like books very much, and poetry also. Though a little related to my office, I do enjoy plants and gardening. And I could say music, but unfortunately even liking music dearly I do not seem to have much ability for such

\- You have a good voice, however

\- Not as much as you

\- And then we begin with the flattery

He said but even with a annoyed expression he had a smile. Elrond could only conclude that flattery would make him uncomfortable, what was understanding. With that look of him the most probable was that he heard it frequently… how annoying would that be indeed.

This time it was the sinda who broke the silence.

\- You believe that abilities such as music depend on a natural gift, then

\- Do you…?

Stopping himself he shuffled the words over his mind not to make another question, at the side of his eye he saw the blond smirking.

\- Well… I believe it is possible for one to learn music, but I also believe it is easier for a gifted one, and that the resulting music feels different

\- Hmm…

Sounded the sinda with a difficult expression that puzzled the noldo.

\- What is this?

\- This is a question.

Elrond laughed.

\- It seems I have not yet grasped the way of it

\- You are doing well enough

Praised the light haired sinda looking intently at him.

\- Well, here are your athelas

He indicated with a gesture and now that Elrond paid close attention to the location he didn't believe have ever saw so many athelas in just one place.

It grew in a field shaded by a large cliff, he didn't even knew they could grow like this, spreading over the ground and climbing the walls of the cliff.

\- Oh! Yé mána!

\- I see you like it

\- This is amazing, we could do so much with this

\- … I would advise you, however, not to be carried away and to harvest wisely for athelas are sensitive plants  
\- What do you mean by “harvesting wisely”?

Elrond turned at him questioningly.

\- Rephrase it

Answered the sinda after a time in silence. There was no visible signs of distress, his shoulder and limbs perfectly relaxed by his sides, his breathing was calm and even, but his expression was guarded, as it was at the very beginning of their conversation. The peredhel was almost sure he had done something wrong and felt a tension building because of that.

He just looked astonished at the sinda but then noticed how he had sounded.

Like a predator.

No excuses could be made so he took one step back, both metaphorical and not, while thinking what words he could say that expressed gentleness and deference.

There was a obvious and very strong connection between the elf and the nature, something almost sacred, and the relation of affection and care he showed to the woods was deeply entwined in him.

That the elf, being sindar and knowing he belonged to the noldor army, didn't took his careless statement as a offense, but choose to give him the chance to repair the mistake was a remarkable attitude.

What an interesting elf. He tough as he began again.

\- I would be immensely grateful if you could teach me what “harvesting wisely” mean, so should we need harvest these crops again, we will do with due respect

A smile appeared in his lips and his white complexion seemed to glow under the shy light of the sun, the peredhel swallowed feeling as if he was not looking to an elf anymore.

\- Well done

He clapped him shoulder and motioned for him to come closer and the healer was relieved.

\- You must be familiar with the properties of athelas, but seems that not so much with the plant itself. Now, have you ever harvested athelas two times on the same spot?

Noticing that was his fourth question he wondered why would he waste it making such a question.

\- Rarely, and after a long time in between

He seemed concerned and put a difficult expression that Elrond could not comprehend.

\- I thought so… my intention was to observe how the athelas from here would behave throughout the year, but now one of my questions in answered earlier

\- So, from what you say, I'll assume there exists other athelas

Again he looked satisfied

\- Yes

\- And by that you mean they are different from each other

\- Yes

\- Oh!

\- Maybe I could show you, sometime...

He said tentatively, and Elrond observed his expression carried a incognito. His head inclining in a very charming way. Was that a question? A test? Maybe...?

\- There is a condition to it

\- You are getting the gist of it, noldo

Playfully the sinda slapped his arm gently, and for the first time he noticed he didn't knew the sinda's name.  
He thought of quitting the game and ask him, but again, the sinda seemed a very reserved ellon, and Elrond was certain that playing the game with him was exactly what kept the sinda from telling him off from the very start.

So he didn't and held his tongue.

The light haired ellon went ahead, nearing the cliff stone walls off to the side of the field. Elrond followed stopping by his side.

He pointed to five scions cut in differents parts, some closer to the roots some closer to the top.  
\- Here I tried five different ways of cutting athelas. Show me the one closer to the method you use.

Elrond pointed to the one closer to the roots. The sinda just nodded.

\- I suppose all your healers pick athelas like this

\- Yes

His shoulders fell as if tired and sighing he made a sour face that looked very dramatical.

\- Promise me you’ll teach them

Elrond pressed his lips not to laugh.

\- I promise

\- Good, now come here

He motioned with his hands and Elrond came very close, their arms brushing lightly and suddenly the half-elf was very aware of the space between them.

\- I thought maybe being from a warmer environment they could behave differently. But for what you tell me, athelas here behave in a similar way than the ones I know. Care to mind that I am basing this on my previous knowledge, and not for the knowledge I gathered by studying this variety.

\- Right

Agreed the healer find it very interesting that the elf thought necessary to warn him of this, though it was a very well placed observation that proposed the results could differ from the conjecture.

He found this elf more interesting at each minute that passed.

\- Athelas are not plants that sprout just one time, they live several years with the same roots if cared properly. For what I see the main problem is way they are being harvested, the way they are being cut...

The the sindar soft voice filled the next half hour explaining the noldo about the plant and the ways of cutting, teaching him to identify what leaves were good for harvesting and what leaves should be left.

Then they went to work on harvesting, or better, Elrond worked supervised by the sinda who once convinced that his apprentice was doing a good work, went back to his book and drawings.

\- I never saw so many athelas in one place!

\- Is very uncommon, indeed

\- I wonder why is this...

The sinda stayed in silence for a time, finding a place to sit over a rock and gathering his drawing supplies.

\- If you look up you’ll notice a slope in the middle of the cliff rock

Elrond followed his instruction and noticed the declivity almost completely covered by plants. Looking back, the blond sinda seemed unperturbed, scratching the paper with a absent minded expression.

\- And if you look forward you’ll notice the slope continue ahead from where you are standing. My guess is that before Beleriand sunk, this was a riverbed, what would explain the athelas.

Observing him that way, so calm and comfortable in middle of nature was alluring, as if he had always being a part of it, as if nature had took a body of it’s own and now was sitting there, contemplating the beauty he made part of.

But what really called Elrond’s attention was his mind. A tell of centuries of careful observation, study and devotion and the peredhel found it more stunning than the beauty of the elf itself.

To teach him so many things in just a few hours… He could only wonder how many things more could that mind hide. The thought made him smile and the prospect of being able to spend more time with him, learning from him, maybe even teaching him something new was thrilling.

If only he knew his name…

\- Explain to me, mellon nín

Said the dark haired one as he went back to work so to not disturb the sinda’s, who probably knew he was being observed, as the quick glance of the blue eyes on his direction suggested right after.

\- Athelas are very exigent plants, they grow only in highly nutritious soil, and a river bank is a very good example of it. But they are also very sensitive and wither easily under too much light, tending to prefer shadowed and well ventilated places. So this is a perfect spot for them, shadowed by the cliffside, with a good soil and well hidden for them to grow unperturbed.

\- Athelas behave in a similar way where you came from, I assume

\- They do, and I have to say it was challenging to fulfil their exigencies, we succeeded, eventually, and fortunately they came to accept us of good will

Hearing this Elrond stopped and looked back at the sinda sitting at the stone with a shocked expression. He had to make a great effort not to make another question.

\- So… you are saying your people cultivated athelas…

\- We did

Stopping what he was doing too, the sinda looked back at the noldo.

\- You seem surprised

\- I am

Settling his hands over his lap the light haired sindar inclined his head a fraction, watching the noldo closely as if reading something.

Oh he was beautiful.

\- Your people tried and failed

\- Yes

\- Yes

He agreed with a easy laughter.

\- They are very exigent, as I said before, and maybe we are a little more insistent…

\- I…

Elrond began but trailed off. Noticing his uncertainty the sinda nodded, indicating that he could proceed.

\- I would love to learn how your people have achieved such a deed

The sindar chuckled again and smiling mischievously he repeated.

\- Maybe I could show you, sometime…

-o-

With the help of his mysterious sindar, Elrond’s gathering was far more productive than it had ever been before, and he finished it much earlier than he expected and absolutely more early than de desired.

And thought the blond had not showed any intention on leaving the woods yet, the noldo needed to, for there was still much work waiting for him back at the palace.

\- Well, I believe this is where we depart, I must head back now

\- I believe you must

He said indicating with a short motion the full bag the noldor carried, his expression was unreadable. A plain facade of calm with a hint of playfulness.

Elrond found himself unsure what to do next, and shifted a little.

\- I should thank you properly, mellon nín. Your help and all you taught me today was of inestimable value  
He said bowing slightly, hand over his chest.

\- There is no need for it. Just keep your promise and all is good

\- I’ll keep it

The sinda nod only and spending one more look at his companion the peredhel smiled too then turned to go away.

\- Noldo

Called the light haired one after just a couple of steps making Elrond turned back a little surprised.

\- I still have one question for you

Elrond surprise slowly grew into a smile, they were still playing after all.

\- Yes! You have!

He laughed and the sinda smiled brightly in answer. Once again Elrond had to hold his breath.

\- Would you tell me your name, mellon nín?

Elrond gasped at him and then laughed softly.

\- Of course! Elrond is my name, mellon nín

\- Very well, Elrond! We shall meet again

\- I will look forward to it

Granting him a last smile the sinda gestured a goodbye with his hand, a movement typically sindarin that Elrond reciprocated then turned around heading back to the palace, but when he looked over his shoulder one last time, no one was there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you so much for reading!  
> If you have the time, let me know what you thought. I'll love to read it!
> 
> I have to leave my thanks to jessieb's wonderful work that gave me inspiration to try my hand at writing something myself.  
> They do not know that, probably. But I wanted to thank them anyway.  
> If you never read their fics, I recommend you do <3
> 
> About the athelas, I gave myself the liberty of creating a little about them. There is not much about plants on middle earth, this or maybe I wasn't able to find many sources to collect enough information from.  
> So forgive me my excessive use os creative license on that matter.
> 
> Also!  
> I am not a native english speaker and this work had no proofreading or Beta Reader.  
> I still need lots of improvement, so if you happen to find some error, have some tips or would like to help me improve, feel free to send me a message. <3  
> Any constructive critique is welcome.
> 
> Glossary:  
> Kingdom of Lindon: only part of Beleriand that survived the War of Wrath, founded by Gil-galad.
> 
> Beleriand: The land that formed the frontier of the seas to the west of Middle-earth. It was destroyed by the War of Wrath and sunk into the ocean
> 
> ellon: male elf (sindarin)
> 
> mellon nín: my friend (sindarin)
> 
> Yé mána (ma): what blessing, what good thing! (quenya)
> 
> athelas: healing plant (sindarin/noldorin)
> 
> leben: cardinal five (sindarin)
> 
> Silly title, I know


End file.
